


Los Cielos Tambien LLoran

by TidsoptimistMF



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cambiaformas, Licántropos, M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, Were-Wolf, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidsoptimistMF/pseuds/TidsoptimistMF
Summary: Los gritos alzándose en mitad de la noche, el fuego crepitando de las casas chamuscadas y el miedo arrastrándose por cada rincón hasta capturar sus almas. Yunho no entendía lo que sucedía. No entendía porque estaban atacando a su manada a mitad de la noche, ni tampoco porque su mejor amigo San lo obligaba a esconderse debajo de la cama.“No dejes que te atrapen”. Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.Lástima que Yunho no pudo cumplirlo.YunGi/SanWoo
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. CAPITULO 1: Corre Que Te Atrapo

Bonito. Delicado. Pequeño.

Esas eran las características que todo omega debía tener, o al menos, cumplir una de ellas.

Pero Yunho no las cumplía, o al menos eso decía él. Desde su perspectiva, parecía que la naturaleza se había burlado de él al darle piernas de jirafa, cuello de avestruz y un cuerpo que desde todo punto de vista no era para nada pequeño, delicado o tierno.

Con su metro ochenta y cuatro de altura, Yunho lo menos que se sentía era un omega y estaba bastante seguro que ningún alfa lo miraría. Nadie en su sano juicio estaría con alguien que era de su altura o le sacaba al menos una cabeza. Rompía su orgullo alfa. Incluso para su compañero destinado.

Sí, todo lobo cambiaformas tenía su pareja destinada, un compañero de vida, ese que te movía el piso y te hacía ver corazones, arcoíris y hasta unicornios inexistentes. Pero para la mala suerte de Yunho aún no lo conocía y empezaba a creer que nunca lo haría.

A veces pensaba que hubiera sido mejor nacer alfa, de esa forma su cuerpo tendría algún sentido, pero no era así.

Era un omega. Un omega gigante y para mal de horrores, torpe.

De alguna forma u otra, nunca lograba coordinar bien sus largos brazos y más de una vez sus dedos parecían solo tocar las cosas para que estas terminaran cayéndose al piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Si, recordemos, lo delicado no es lo suyo.

Con veintiún años de edad, después de un largo día trabajo en la tienda de la señora Kim, Yunho se encontraba tirado en su sofá mirando la televisión, descansando. Su dedo apretaba una y otra vez el botón del control remoto, mientras sus ojos veían los canales pasar. Uno tras otro, Yunho buscó algo que captara medianamente su atención, hasta que llegó al canal de cocina: Mil y un formas de cocina vegana.

Yunho gruñó.

Él era carnívoro. Como buen lobo amaba la carne y las verduras no eran parte de su menú, aunque deberían. Bien, estaba exagerando, si le gustaban las verduras, pero definitivamente en su plato debían ir con un pedazo de carne a punto medio, los jugos rojos explotando en su boca a la primera mordida.  
Un programa de cocina vegana rompía totalmente ese concepto. Pero de todas formas lo vio.

Desde que era pequeño su madre le había inculcado como ser “Un buen Omega”, que se definía básicamente en hacer bien las cosas del hogar. Limpiar, cocinar y hasta bordar. Muy anticuado y a la vieja escuela, Yunho todavía recordaba el dolor cada vez que se pinchaba un dedo tratando de bordar una maldita mariposa en la tela blanca. Al final siempre terminaba con todos los dedos llenos de tiritas de colores, mientras su mamá lo retaba por no ser más cuidadoso. Siempre le decía que ningún alfa lo iba a querer si seguía así. Y aunque en su tiempo su madre se lo dijo como una reprimenda y una amenaza vacía con el fin de motivarlo, al final había terminado teniendo razón.

Soltero y sin ningún prospecto a la vista, lo único en que le habían servido todas esas clases y horas interminables de aburrimiento, es que hoy en día Yunho podía vivir solo, sin quemar la cocina. Se emancipó de sus padres apenas terminó su educación a los diecinueve años y se fue a vivir a una simple cabaña en medio de la manada con su mejor amigo San. Él único que no lo juzgaba por su torpeza, con el que podía pasar horas riéndose de trivialidades y por sobre todo, podía ser él mismo.

\- ¡¿Dónde está mi querida esposa?!

El grito desde la entrada, la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente y el aroma conocido sacaron por inercia una sonrisa a Yunho. Su mejor amigo había llegado.

De cabello rubio ceniza y ojos risueños, San era la persona en quien más confiaba en el mundo. Se habían conocido de niños en el jardín, San en ese entonces sólo era un poco más bajo que él y era la decisión en persona, y ya que él era alfa, no era raro que así fuera. Si Yunho era sincero, había tenido un enamoramiento por su mejor amigo cuando estaban en el instituto, aún sin ser su compañero destinado, había sentido mariposas en el estómago y hasta habían intentado salir como algo más.

Tuvieron algunas citas un poco desastrosas, que no fueron totalmente horribles solo porque San se reía de buena gana y le quitaba importancia a su torpeza diciendo que lo hacía ver adorable.

No era adorable, era torpe. Pero aunque lo corregía, San negaba con la cabeza y seguía diciendo que era adorable.

Aun así, adorable y todo, no habían logrado besarse. Cuando lo intentaron fue un desastre.

Aún podía recordar con vergüenza como cerró sus ojos ilusionado esperando el primer beso, ahí parado con los labios casi haciendo una trompetita mientras San se sujetaba de sus hombros, poniéndose de puntillas intentando alcanzarlo. Lo peor fue cuando le dijo que se agachara un poco para besarlo y Yunho lo hizo tan rápido y fuerte que terminaron dándose un cabezazo, su no-beso acabando con sus manos en la frente y un chichón.

Después de eso Yunho no lo quiso intentar nunca más y aunque San trató de motivarlo no hubo caso. Al final quedaron en eso, alfa y omega, mejores amigos que vivían en la misma casa, sin besos, sin sexo.

Raro, pero cierto.

Su madre aún estaba esperanzada que se emparejara con San y le diera algunos nietos, pero eso nunca iba a ocurrir.

Sintiendo como unos conocidos brazos lo rodeaban, dejó que San hundiera su rostro en su cuello y depositara un casto beso sobre la piel.

¿Había dicho que no habían besos? Bueno, solo algunos. Como esos, pero nada más.

\- ¿Qué estás viendo?- consultó San dejando que el delicioso aroma de Yunho lo embargara.

\- Un programa de cocina, enseña hacer ensalada de berros con naranja

\- Curiosa combinación

Yunho se encogió de hombros.

\- La vinagreta se ve bien, podría intentar usarla en alguna otra ensalada

San sonrió. Sabía que por detrás de toda esa indiferencia que Yunho mostraba, había un pedacito de él que igual le gustaba la cocina. Era curioso en conocer nuevos platos y ponía su mejor empeño cada vez que cocinaba y preparaba algo para ellos dos.

Y por lo demás, San amaba su comida.

En realidad, San amaba todo de Yunho.

Lo encontraba bonito, sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios simplemente tenían la proporción adecuada y perfecta para darle ese atractivo casi etéreo que complementaba con su altura. Sabía que Yunho se acomplejaba de ella y hasta negaba que alguien se pudiera fijar en él por su estatura, pero desde su punto de vista era una tamaña estupidez.

Si Yunho pudiera verse como San lo veía se daría cuenta de lo hermoso que era, igual que el cielo en primavera, limpio, suave y cálido.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de Yunho era su personalidad. Tan amable y dulce, que lo hacía querer devorárselo a besos.

Para San, Yunho era un dulce y esponjoso mochi relleno de chocolate del cual él podría comer todo el día y nunca hostigarse.

\- Iré hacer la comida- anunció, adelantándose lo justo y necesario para estamparle un beso en los labios a Yunho antes de alejarse de ahí a toda prisa y no terminar con el control remoto en la cabeza.

Yunho soltó una exclamación y se giró justo en el momento que San llegaba a la seguridad de la cocina sonriendo ampliamente, sus ojos volviéndose medias lunas. Yunho negó y murmuró algo antes de volver su atención al televisor, un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Aunque pasaran mil años, San se preocuparía de demostrarle a Yunho que lo suyo si era una posibilidad y que no era necesario esperar a que el destino le pusiera un compañero al frente para saber que podía ser feliz.

Su compañero destinado podía o no aparecer, en cambio San era una realidad y sabía que eso le daba la ventaja suficiente para estar seguro que su futura relación con Yunho era posible.

Sonriendo, se dispuso a cocinar.

***

Era de noche, estaba oscuro.

No se veía nada, excepto la escuálida luz de luna traspasando las cortinas, perfilando el marco de la puerta.

Yunho estaba ahí, parado en mitad de la sala de estar sin saber muy bien porqué.

Nunca le había temido a la oscuridad, pero esa noche se sentía extrañamente peligrosa, amenazante. Sentía que garras negras lo acechaban desde los rincones y que la puerta era la más tenebrosa de todas las cosas que ahí habían. Lo llamaba con susurros oscuros, hipnóticos que lo hacían querer avanzar pero a la vez alejarse.

Quería regresar a su cuarto, pero no podía. Estaba paralizado, como si hubieran puesto un hechizo sobre él. Sus ojos no podían dejar de ver esa puerta, el viento soplando entre medio de las rendijas, su murmullo llenando el vacío que lo rodeaba.

Entonces sucedió.

La puerta se iluminó desde atrás, como si la estuvieran apuntando directamente con un farol, por entre las rendijas entraban haces de luz iluminándolo, iluminando la estancia. Era atemorizante, poderoso, el llamado de algo salvaje que se desataba detrás de esa puerta y que Yunho se veía absorbido.

Recuperando el control de su cuerpo, dio pasos cautelosos, su brazo extendiéndose, las puntas de los dedos queriendo rozar la madera, tocar, saber si era real…

¡Yunho! ¡Despierta!

El grito lo alertó.

Inspirando con fuerza y abriendo los ojos de golpe, tal como si lo hubieran sacado de las profundidades del mar, Yunho despertó mirando a todos lados, desorientado en la oscuridad de la habitación, su mullido colchón hundiéndose bajo su peso.

Los gritos y el olor a sangre y humo lo golpearon con fuerza embotando sus sentidos y la cara de terror de San frente suyo sólo terminó de paralizar su corazón.

Sintió como San lo tironeaba y lo obligaba a sentarse mientras le hablaba rápidamente, pero él sin poder entender nada, perdido, asustado. Su cerebro parecía haber dejado de funcionar.

\- Yunho nos están atacando…- fue lo único que pudo entender entre medio del barullo, recién dándose cuenta que los gritos venían de fuera de la casa. De la manada.

Miró a San quien en ese momento se sacaba con rapidez la camisa para luego pasársela por la cabeza a Yunho, obligándolo a colocársela, su amigo prácticamente haciendo todo el trabajo, para luego abrazarlo. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda con prisa hasta enredarse en su cabello, su cabeza hundiéndose en su cuello restregándose en su hombro mientras sus dientes rasguñaban su piel, Yunho sin poner resistencia a todo el proceso, ido.

No entendía lo que sucedía. ¿Ataque? ¿Gritos? ¿Sangre? ¿San mordiéndolo?

Todo era un torbellino confuso en su cabeza somnolienta, asustada y espantada. Intentaba ordenar las piezas para entender lo que para San era tan obvio pero para él era un bendito misterio, su boca emitiendo un pequeño quejido ante los dientes de San contra su carne.

\- Yunho, mírame- le ordenó San separándose abruptamente, sus manos bajando hasta agarrarlo con fuerza de la cara, obligándolo a verlo. Vio el terror reflejado en sus ojos, su respiración agitada.

\- San, ¿Qué…- logró pronunciar pero su amigo negó con la cabeza.

\- Escúchame, no importa lo que suceda, no importa lo que pase, no debes dejar que ellos te atrapen, ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Quiénes? ¿San que sucede? Yo…

\- La manada del Norte. Yunho prométeme que no dejaras que te atrapen, no dejaras que…

El sonido de la puerta siendo aporreada los alertó.

Viendo su tiempo finalizado, San lo tomó de las manos y lo tironeó hasta empujarlo y obligarlo a esconderse debajo de la cama que momentos antes habían compartido durmiendo, como amigos, casi como hermanos desde la perspectiva de Yunho, pero que ahora se convertía en su fuerte.

Su escondite ante lo desconocido.

Con abrumante y espeso terror, vio como San lo veía una última vez ahí agachado, sus labios susurrando su última promesa, antes de levantarse, Yunho viendo sus pies corriendo antes de transformarse por completo en lobo, sus patas doradas saliendo por la puerta dejándolo solo, temblando y con un pánico que nunca antes había sentido.

Su corazón estaba desbocado en su pecho, podía escuchar su latir con claridad, mientras todo terminaba de tomar forma en su cabeza, el horrible estruendo de la puerta siendo destruida, el sonido de las astillas de madera volando por los aires antes de estrellarse contra el piso. Y ahí tirado contra el suelo de madera, temblando como una gelatina, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, escuchó los gruñidos, los zarpazos y golpes.

Escuchó chillidos de dolor, el ataque feroz que se estaba llevando a cabo en su sala de estar, el olor a sangre llegando con claridad a sus fosas nasales, mientras intentaba con una fuerza inusitada de intentar contenerse, de no llorar, de intentar cumplir el deseo de San y no salir de su escondite para ayudarlo y derrotar a esos lobos.

Agachó la cabeza, tapó sus oídos en un intento de no escuchar, cuando en eso un golpe sordo resonó en la estancia. El sonido de un cuerpo golpeando contra el muro. Un último quejido, que le llegó con tan clara nitidez, que dolió. Su pecho se hundió, su mano agarró con fuerza su pecho intentado respirar mientras el silencio se habría paso por el lugar.

Respiraciones agitadas, pasos que anunciaban la cercanía del enemigo. Su aroma desconocido se lo indicaba.

Había crecido en la manada, conocía el olor de cada uno que la conformaba y ese olor no era de nadie de su gente. Manchado con la sangre de San, Yunho no pudo distinguir mucho de ese aroma ni las reacciones que generaban en su cuerpo colapsado de miedo.

Simplemente se llevó una mano a la boca intentando de apagar cualquier sonido, su otra mano intentando aplacar su corazón para que no fuera escuchado, todo su ser en un nervioso intento de mantenerse oculto, de no ser descubierto.

Vio las patas negras, su hocico olfateando, paseándose por la orilla de la cama, Yunho conteniendo la respiración. La nariz del lobo pasó peligrosamente cerca, casi frente suyo, cuando en eso un aullido a lo lejos lo interrumpió, salvándolo.

El lobo negro bufó, alejándose hasta que finalmente su presencia dejó la cabaña.

Yunho no estuvo seguro cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí tirado siendo uno con la madera. Tampoco fue consciente cuando logró que el temblor en todo su cuerpo se detuviera lo suficiente para salir debajo de la cama y caminar con paso ido hacia la sala, donde hace horas atrás él y San habían visto una película.

Con el corazón hecho un puño, cayó en el piso mientras la macabra escena se le presentaba frente suyo. Los muebles destruidos, desparramados por el lugar, las astillas en el piso de lo que había sido su puerta, el exterior mostrándose oscuro y tenebroso…

Las paredes manchadas de sangre.

Sangre de San.

Con un grito silencioso, doloroso y profundo, Yunho cayó al piso mientras temblaba y se hacía bolita sintiendo que su corazón se iba, se oprimía, su alma desgarrándose en dos al ver que se habían llevado a su amigo. A su hermano. A una parte de su familia.

Se habían llevado una parte de él.

Sus uñas rasgaron la madera mientras el dolor lo partía en dos. Tomó aire con la boca abierta sin saber ya como era el simple hecho de llevar aire a sus pulmones, la simple acción siendo demasiado difícil. Estaba entrando en pánico, sentía que se iba a morir.

Tosió, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos y en un último intento tomó más aire, el olor a ceniza volviendo a inundar sus narices, ahogándolo. Y fue ahí que lo supo.

Debía levantarse. Debía ir por ayuda. Debía ir por San.

Levantándose, sus piernas aun temblando, caminó a trompicones hasta la salida. Se apoyó en el marco en un intento de recuperarse y de juntar todo el valor que necesitaba para salir fuera y darle cara al caos que se desataba en lo que había sido antes una pacífica manada, una villa de adorable casas de madera en mitad de las montañas que ahora ardía en llamas.

La visión lo sobrecogió.

Sus padres. Tenía que ir a ver como estaban, ellos tal vez lo podían ayudar para ir en busca de San.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr por entre el caos.

Todo eran gritos, humo, lobos de la manada, alfas corriendo y atacando al enemigo, batallas sangrientas, aullidos que lo mareaban y hacían de toda la visión una horrible película de terror y masacre.

Debía llegar donde sus padres, debía buscar el rastro de San y recuperarlo. Tenía que recuperarlo.

Desorientado por el calor y las llamas, Yunho le costó encontrar su casa, aquella que había sido parte de su infancia, hasta que se dio cuenta porque la había perdido. Una montaña de llamas, maderas carbonizada y cenizas era lo que se alzaba frente a él, sus recuerdos siendo abrazados por el danzante fuego.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Mama!- gritó casi desgarrándose la garganta, saltando al fuego para buscarlos sin pensar, las llamas saltando gustosas hacia su delicada piel.

Pero algo lo detuvo en mitad de camino.

Pesado, rápido e igual que un tacle de fútbol Americano, fue tirado contra el piso, apresado por un gran lobo de pelaje marrón que gruño bajo contra él.

Y ahí, entre medio del crepito de las azaleas de su madre y el jardín a medio quemar, Yunho se llevó las manos a los ojos y gritó su dolor.

Lo habían atrapado.

Pero sobre todo no pudo cumplir su promesa.

Su última promesa a San.


	2. ACLARACIONES

**La historia sigue en WATTPAD.**

**A continuación el LINK:** [ **Los Cielos También Lloran** ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/209905297-ateez-los-cielos-tambi%C3%A9n-lloran-yungi-woosan)

Ahora, con eso claro y para quien quiera saber los reales motivos de mi decisión de no seguir actualizando por esta página, solo les puedo decir que ha sido por falta de tiempo. Sé que es injusto y egoísta de mi parte no haber avisado antes, pero como ya dije, el tiempo no ha estado de mi favor y recién ahora pude venir avisarles que sigo por Wattpad.

Lamento si los dejé colgados con el primer capítulo, también por no avisar antes y que el inicio de este aviso sea un poco cortante y agresivo (pero pensé que si lo dejaba de otra forma no lo iban a leer XD). Fue gracias a una bella lectora que me di cuenta de mi error de no avisar y tan pronto se me ocurrió esta idea (y pude), vine a corregirlo.

Como dicen, uno aprende de sus errores.

Una vez más, mil perdones por cualquier molestia que esto les pueda causar.

Muchas gracias por leer y feliz de verlos por Wattpad leyendo la historia.

Nos vemos <3


End file.
